Object hunger royale
NOTE: This is both The Hunger Games and Battle Royale combine and I only use the element and setting not the plot nor charater PS:can some people help pss:all objects partial are human(eg puffball can still fly,all object has either no arm or no limbs) This is 20 years after bfdia 5e when the viewers make their own object charaters for bfdi,bfdia,ii,ii2 and other object shows from 2010 to 2033 become extinct 48 players from different shows are here to fight in Object Hunger Royale There are 2 buses carrying the players in bus 1. The Objects are: from bfdi leafy,firey,coiny,pin,pen and pencil from bfdia gelatin,book,puffball,yellow face,ruby and donut from II baseball,nickel,OJ,lightbulb,salt and pepper from II2 suitcase,test tube,microphone,fan,cheesy and trophy in bus 2 from oo lighter,toothy,paper airplane,kite,masky and coney from boto shiedly,pizza,hot dog,pear,scissor and slurpy from bfdi(again) bubble,match,flower,eraser,spongy and blocky from II(again) marshmallow,taco,apple,balloon,knife and paintbrush Chapter 0 prologue part 1 leafy POV date:june 17 2036 *sighs* it feels like i'm in a prison as i walk the abandon yoyle city seeing old object charater moving and looting, oh hi my names leafy and here's the story,3 years ago when object show live in peace where we were playing,sleeping and having fun until one day at october 15 a few new object charater came we were happy to see new one until that day when more viewer started making new character and object's show knockoff we were suddenly... gone under the radar, 22 years later our object shows went extinct and they were no more and now they were kings while we are nothing but old object charaters and rift-rafts as their city's were clean and healthy while ours is a dump as objects looting each other and making glasgow smiles over the last yoyle berry and we can't even go through the wall due to us having weak weaponry and a special 5 man riot squad,i heard they were called the iron shields, along with other smaller divisions of heavily-armed riot guard(whose weapon can kill if they have to)and i heard a rumor about two object character pickle,a character from ii,and needle,a former friend of mine, were killed as the garrison's team captain was forced to defend himself when they attempted to stab him with shivs as they tried to run through the wall and we have no technolegy(except really old black and white tv and barely-working computers) leafy:*turn on the tv and see the news* butterfly(from the freesmarterbfdia):good evening ladies and gentleman today we have a guest the myor of objectopolist president snow(NOT snowball) snow:good evening ladies and gentleman and hello butterfly butterfly:so mayor whats the news you wanna talk about snow:well you see i have this new project where 48 of the old object compete for a surprise all old object:*GASP* butterfly:WHOA so what is it call snow:well it will be called- *leafy's tv died* leafy:DANG IT >:(*tries to reboot the tv* *2 minutes later leafy:there we go (:*on the tv again* snow:all old objects report to the city hall don't worry the doors are open leafy:*offs the tv and goes to to the hall* chapter 0.5 prologue part 2 at the city hall drumstick:*to all the old object*good evening all object,as you know,our president had said that we are having a contest for all of you right all old objects:YES drumstick:ok then let do the ballot *30 minute later* drumstick:ok, now all armless and or legless object move to the left with the engineers and the rest move to the right and wait for to bus to pick you up *all objects move in to their respective lines* baseball:wait nickel why are we waiting here instead with the rest nickel:well i don't know Chapter 1 the start in bus 1 leafy:*sigh* who knew we objects were abandon firey:*to leafy*(as they are on the same seats) who are you? leafy: :( coiny:so where are we going, pin? pin:*sigh* i don't know really but it's really nice of them to give my limbs back. nickel:so what is this about, baseball? baseball:i don't know though.but i like the mechanical arms they had given to us suitcase:*pops behind nickel and baseball*yeah! nickel:GAH don't scare me like that! suitcase:sorry:( on bus 2 kite:*sigh*so whats going to happen to us coney coney:i don't know toothy:its sad that fly swat isn't here airplane:yeah but its really nice that they gave me these mechanical arms toothy:yeah *both buses stop and objects walk to the office* mephone4:is every one here? >:) announcer:yes>:)*go's to a walkie talkie* GO! *Suddenly, a gate appeared out of nowhere and seperarated both the contestants and the host* coiny:what the! *a purple gas came in* leafy:*falls a sleep* book:KNOCKOUT GAS! D: *all objects went unconsius* chapter 2 the beginning firey:*wakes up*huh w-what happen? *saw gelatin* firey:hey gelatin gelatin WAKE UP*slaps gelatin* gelatin:huh? WHA-WHAT! *sees the other unconsius objects* what happen? firey:i don't know but let's wake the rest up *all objects wake up* a female object:what happen? a male object:where are we? *a door open and four host mephone4,the announcer,gamey and controlley entered the room in tuxs* gamey:good evening ladies and gentleman>:) firey:WHERE ARE WE YOU ANNOUNCERS!!! D:< mephone4:well you are in the inanimate island aka the island where inanimate insanity was host pin:then what are we here for announcer:well its a project called mephone4:OBJECT HUNGER ROYALE announcer:HEY you stole my thunder >:( mephone:*sarcastically*oh sorry all objects:*gasp* coiny:wait what is object hunger royale controley:well its both the huner game and battle royale combine where the 48 of you- apple:*secretly hiding a dagger in her hand as controley talk* controley:will fight to the- apple:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!*lift dagger and attempt to stab controley* controley:*pull out a katana(a japanese sword) and cuts off half of apple's body and her left arm(the one thats holding the dagger) and watch her fall and roll before crawling and grabbing his ankle with her still intact right arm* controley:*pulls out a shotgun and aim at apple's head* tsk tsk tsk apple, so naive and foolish to attack me well what do you say the the dumb one always die first*pulls the trigger and apple's head explode as an eyeball rolled to the contestants as they see whats left of her head with blood on the ground and bits of brain* leafy:*whispers to herself*oh my trees GIRL 17 apple *DEAD* gamey:make that 47 controley:ok like i was saying the 47 of you will fight to the death paintbrush:*sneaks out and run to the exit* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH announcer:*gasp* WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!! *gamey tackles paintbrush and restrain his arms(in this fanfiction paintbrush is male) paintbrush:PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!!!!!!! D': mephone4:oh we won't>:) paintbrush:r-really mephone4:yes instead i'll do this* press a button *paintbrush's collar start beeping paintbrush:wh-wh-WHAT HAPPEING announcer:well its simple see those collar on your neck everyone all objects:*see the collar* announcer:that collar has a bomb in it and will explode when anyone tries to escape gamey:plus it has a camera and microphone so we can see and hear you and plus since we don't want lame death so the collars are fitted with a bubble shield so tha object can't die by simple means(eg firey,bubble,balloon and ect)but you can still die by weapons all objects(except paintbrush):*GASP* paintbrush:WHAT SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!! *all objects run away from paintbrush screaming as his collar starts beeping faster mephone4:PAINTBRUSH*punch him in the stomach*STOP SCREAMING AND ACCEPT YOUR **** PUNISHMENT paintbrush:*kneels down and look at all the people on team bright light*everyone i'm sorry for being mean to all of you*shed's a tear befor his collar explodes* BOY 33 paintbrush *DEAD* all objects:*screams* controley:right like i was saying the 46 will fight to the death winners get to the new object show and the city while the loser die and only eight will leave alive mephone4:we will give you bags filled with 3 loaf of bread and/or 4 bottles of water and a random weapon there will also be a two drop crates that will drop every morning with a loud whistle and there is a cornucopia where it will be fill with suplys every morning but there are also mutant creaturse like tracker jackers and more and mutant beast at night so find shelter before night time and there is also some zipline that can help traverse the big open lands and viewers you can send pakages to the contestant by typing in the comments but here what you can and can't give to them can give *knife/small dagger(if he or she has no weapon) *arrows and ammo(if he or she have a gun,crossbow or bow and arrow) *empty or full lunchbox and/or water bottles *batteries(if they have flashlights) and *fire starting equipment(except lighter) can't give *guns or other range weapon *melee weapons(except the one on top) *explosive announcer:alright will start calling the names now gamey:boy 1 firey firey:*gasp* mephone4:firey get up and take your bag firey:*stands up and grabs his bag* gamey:girl 1 leafy leafy:*stands up and grab her bag* gamey:boy 2 pen eraser and pencil:*gasp*D: pen:*to eraser and blocky*meet you guys at the water fall*grabs his bag and run off* game:girl 2 pencil ruby,match,bubble and book(the only freesmarters on this competion):*gasp*D: pencil:meet you freesmarter's at the jungle in the south west*gets up and grab her bag before leaving* gamey:ok boy 3 yin-yang dough:ok,like,see ya*grab his bag and leave gamey:fine girl 3 test tube test tube:*gets up and takes her bag* gamey:boy 4 toothy coney and paper airplane:*gasp* toothy:don't worry alliance i'll be alright*go's and pick up his bag* gamey:girl 4 kite kite:*go's and pick up her bag* meanwhile outside firey:hmm it seem ok here*hears a gun fire and duck*(gah what was that!) lighter:**** it missed firey:*gasp**runs to cover and hide*(i need something and fast!) lighter:COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU MOTHER-****er D:< firey:(WAIT my bag)*open his bag and found a crossbow(a crossbow i was kinda thinking of a gun but this will do) *firey heared clicks hinting that lighter is out of ammo and reloading firey:(*gasp* now's my chance)*pops up and fire a bolt(a specific type of ammo for crossbow's) and hit taco directly in the neck* lighter:**** YOU FIREY*drops dead* BOY 8 lighter *DEAD* firey:*pants before looking at lighter's corpse and look at his hands*(gasp oh my flame i-i killed him D: ,WHOA firey snap out of its survival of the fittest)*go down and pick up his magnum and load it before plucking his bolt from his neck* meanwhile on a small beach flower:so you wanna form an alliance or NOT D:< knife:oh FINE Chapter 3 the duel and the hunt leafy:*jumping trough the tree top*(the suns setting soon i better find shelter) meanwhile flower:COME BACK HERE FIREY firey:*running away from donut,knife,balloon,trophy,pin and flower and panting*(i need to find a get away)*quickly turn around and fire three rounds but the bullets miss flower,balloon and the last one pass through donuts hole* donut:ha ha right through me NOW COME BACK HERE firey:*sees a drop crate*(yes something:D)*quickly runs to the crate and open it and saw a small hookblade*(like assassin's creed blade but without the hidden blade) and a smoke grenade (whats this hook used for)*sees a zipline and remember mephone saying about ziplines as go to ziplin**pants* well nothing ventured NOTHING GAIN*jumps and zips down the hill* knife:**** IT balloon:COME ON we must climb down*climb down the hill* donut:come on let's go there's no other way down*follows balloon* knife:ugh fine*climb down* firey:*reach to the end and roll before resting on a tree**pants heavly*time to catch my breath*hears his stomach rumble*(ugh i'm hungry i better eat something)*open his bag and take a small piece of bread and eat*thats better*looks at the sun*(hmm the suns setting i'ed better find shelter before those beast mephone said comes but i better reload my crossbow first)*took a bolt out from his bag and loaded his crossbow before closing it and hikes into the jungle to find shelter* knife:*looking through the thick foliage of leaves before whispering to flower,trophy,pin and balloon*look there he is*points at firey* donut:*whispering*we should ambush him flower:*whispers*good idea>:) firey:*hears rustling noises*(what was that)*looks around*(i guess it was just my mind)*keeps on hiking knife:*pulls out his hammer and jump out to attack*AAAAAAAAHHHHHH firey:(GAH D:)*dodges knife first blow before pulling out his magnum and shooting two round*(WAIT knife has allies unless...) *balloon,flower,pin and trophy come out with their weapons and attack firey:(GAH D:)*dodges all flower,trophy and balloon blows before flower manage to do a small slash on fireys arm and dropping his magnum*(AHHHHHH DX)*pulls out a smoke grenande(which he found in a drop crate)and throw it down causing a distraction as he run away clutching his wounded arm flower:AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRG i can't see anything trophy:*looks at the far right and seeing firey*LOOK their he is AFTER HIM flower:*grabs firey's magnum and then chase after him* firey:*running until being shot in the back but miss every vital organ but made him lose conentration and falling down a waterfall but the water saved him(his collar puts a protaction bubble around him when he is in water)* knife:*peers down the waterfall but only see thick foliage blocking his view*hmm i think he's dead donut:yeah but how do you know knife:i just know ok >:( balloon:i think we should go down there just in case*climbs down the cliff* knife:*sigh*oh fine*slowly climb down the cliff* 5 minutes later leafy:*sees a mysterious glow on the left*(huh what was that?)*traverse through the tree and look at a small waterfall before seeing the glow*(*gasp*oh my trees it can't be)*sees the glow was firey before flower,trophy,knife,donut,pin and balloon walking to firey* flower:*check firey's pulse*he's still alive leafy:(YES he's alive :D) flower:*cock her magnum before aiming at fireys head*but not for long leafy:*silently gasp*(oh no i must save him)*open her bag and found a tomahawk* donut:*standing under the tree where leafy is*i'll keep watch leafy:*drops down behind donut*LEAVE FIREY ALONE D:< *donut turn around before being cut in half BOY 10 donut *DEAD* knife:hmmm looks like we've got company >:) *the surviving group surrounds leafy flower:ATTACK D:< *leafy parry's and dodge all their attack before using the pike end(the other side of the tomahawk) and stab knife's forearm under pushing knife forearm up and breaking his arm and then slit his neck before dodging a back slash from flower and cutting off her right forearm(the one that holding her ninjato(a japanese short sword) before using the pike ad stab her elbow on here left arm(the one that's holding firey's magnum) and bend it to her head and shoot blowing her head before being blindsided by trophy(who dual wielded brass knuckles) and keep delivery blows on her before leafy pulls out a parry dagger and stabbing him in the chest before ramming his head directly in the rock and hitting balloon with the side of tomahawk knocking him unconscious BOY 20 trophy *DEAD* GIRL 16 flower *DEAD* BOY 25 knife *DEAD* leafy:breath heavily(finally its over) ???:i'm not done with you*stand behind leafy and charged* leafy:what the said tha- *sees pin swinging her halberd but leafy dodge her blow before retaliating as the each swap blows meanwhile in firey's subconsious Flashback after bfdi episode 25 firey:so leafy where should we go leafy:i don't know the certificate got crushed by the announcer crusher when you saved me? firey:*feels the glider shaking a bit*oh no it seem like where losing wind we better find somewhere to land leafy:*looks down for where to land*i thing we can land over at that*leafy's hand slipped and fall*TTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!! firey:*gasp*LEAFY D:*glides do and try to grab here but run out of wind and hit between two trees launching him out of the glider and hit himself on another tree in the head making him forget all of his memorys about leafy end of flashback *during the fight leafy miss and pin hit her with devastating blow before falling down near the waterfall *firey wakes up firey:*gasp*LEAFY D:*looks to the side and saw leafy about to die*(oh no)*runs and grabs flowers ninjato* pin:any last wor- ???:LEAVE HER ALONE D:< pin:what the*turns around before being stab in the stomach by firey's(formmaly flowers)ninjato firey:nobody.touch's.my.friend D:< pin:*Tries to lift up her halberd but was too weak and dropped it into the water*d-d-**** you f-firey!*her body slip and drop into the water* GIRL 25 pin*DEAD* firey:leafy are you alright*grabs leafy's hand and pull her up* leafy:yeah i alright thanks for saving me:") firey:your welcome:)*looks at the sun*the suns seem to be setting we better go*grabs his crossbow before passing his magnum to leafy*here you might need this leafy:*catchs firey's magnum*t-thanks:")*grabs her bag and her weapons as they both hike into the thick forest* meanwhile at the hunger royale tower mephone4:*looks through the hidden camera in the arena*hmm looks like things are heating up eleven are already dead controley:yes it seems good but it feels a little boring>:) mephone4:what are you saying controley controley:i'm saying that we should go ahead and use plan I7X2 mephone4:but thats too early announcer:but things will go faster>:) NOTE:some of the predator squad are from devianart or youtube mephone4:ok if your sure*talk through the tower's intercom*attention predator squad me, the announcer, gamey and controley have decide to call plan I7X2, its time to kill some objects but once ten are killed you will report back here, NOW GET YOUR GEAR AND GET MOVING ???:roger that sir *on the other side there was sandwich with cocoa,carrot, pistachio and cube sandwich:alright team we got an order from mephone4 that we should start plan I7X2 early and that we should kill only ten of the remaining objects so grab your gear and MOVE OUT the squad:*grabs their equipment and wear their power-armor(the armor can connect to the persons central nerve system and their helmet folds in the armor and can fold out(like the helmets in dead space) chapter 4 the plan pen:*reaches to the forest**gasp*(dang it eraser why do you have to put the meeting point so far, hmm i better check what i have while waiting)*open his bag and see two daggers and three bottle of water**sigh**whisper's to himself*it's not much but it will do *hears a nearby bush rustling pen:WHO'S THERE I GOT A WEAPON D:< ???:dude chill out it's us pen:*saw eraser and blocky came out of the bush with blocky holding a two-handed axe and eraser holding a sword*whew its you guys, i thought it was someone else :) eraser:don't worry about it pen:so what's the plan now? eraser:i don't know but first we should find shelter*points at the sunset* blocky:good point, I think saw a build up east from here*points to the east* pen:ok then let's go*the group pack their bags and hikes east* meanwhile in another building nickel:alright all alliance member are here now baseball:yup suitcase:we are all here nickel:good now lets check what we have in our pack*open his backpack and find a binocular*wow this is rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy great for fighting,so what have you two got? suitcase:*opens her bag and find a stun gun**sighs*sorry not much of a weapon what about you baseball baseball:*open his pack and find a baseball bat* nickel:well at least one of us has a weapon suitcase:well what should we do now baseball baseball:well sadly we can't do anything as it is nearly nightfall so let's go to sleep maybe someone to lookout for anyone going to enter the building nickel:i do it(at least the binocular helps me a bit) chapter 5 the darkness balloon:*wakes up*huh w-what happened*see that the sky has darkened* (oh no D:) * hears some nearby growls in the trees and bushes balloon:wh-who's there D:> * a bio-wolf(one of the beast that attacks at night) attempt's to pounce on balloon balloon:(GAH D:)*swings his bo-staff and knock down the wolf as it then got up and other come out of the bushes and surround him* balloon:(of course,why must wolves hunt in packs)*one of the wolves pounce on him*(gah)*use his stafff to parry the attack* balloon:*kept parring and counter-attack the wolves until one attack him from behind*(gah)*quickly turned around and and hit the wolf but broke his bo-staff into two with it* balloon:(AH ****! this is not good)*survey the area*(i must find a weapon and quick)*see pin's corpse and her halberd in the water*(YES a weapon :D)*quickly sprint to the waterfall and grab the halberd* balloon:*another wolf pounce on him*(gah D:)*quickly swing the halberd at the wolf,cutting it's body into half as other's slowly surrounds him*(i must wait till their formation's weak and RUN) balloon:*one of the wolves start to pounce on him*(NOW)*quickly dodge the wolf attack and swing his halberd causing some dust particle to rise up and went into the wolves eyes causing confusion among the pack as he quickly sprint through the thick foliage until he came upon a cliff edge*(this is bad)*the wolves came out and surround him*(ah ****)*slowly back away as they start to walk up on him until he heard a small crack(uh oh)*the rocks and pebble below him suddenly crumbles as he tumble down the rocky cliff*(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DX) meanwhile match:omg it,like, night time book:this is bad,we should find shelter now bubbble:yeah remember what mephone said pencil:i think we could explore a bit more,besides i think he was lying anyway ice cube:*hears some distant growls*uh guys did you heard that*pulls out her ak-47* * a bio-wolf suddenly pounce on match* ruby:MATCH LOOK OUT match:huh*quickly turns around and see the wolf*GAH*quickly dodge the wolf attack as ruby quickly stab it in the neck with a spear*that was,like,a close one thanks ruby ruby:no problem*hears a nearby howl*w-what was that * more wolves comes out and surround the group match:ommf(oh my matchstick factory)this is bad we are,like, surrounded ruby:WE're DOOMED D:> pencil:not quite there is a small pathway that might lead us out of her but we need a distraction book:*see one of the tree weak enough to fall with a two hard hit*(that it) TBACategory:Hunger GamesCategory:LeafyCategory:Firey and PS:i'm really-really(times five-million-and ten-thousand times)sorry for the long hiatus and sorry for the sudden changes PSS:should i give the objects human name(eg nickel to nicholas "nick" ashburn) or not and do it in the comment below(and please reply this ok cause i want to know if its a good or bad idea(and at least 5 saying about the idea(since one said it already at least four more)Category:Battle royale